fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Preparation for the Grand Magic Games: Aaron vs Lucio
The Blue Wonder sat silently, drinking a cup of tea while resting in his garden. He checked the time on a nearby lacrima. "He's running late." The Grand Magic Games had recently been announced. In preparation so that he would be chosen to represent Dragon Gunfire. He was, and was on his way to tell his latest teacher the good news. Aaron sprinted down the walkway toward his mentor, his swords swinging as he ran. Stopping only when he came to where Lucio was resting. "Sorry I'm late..." He signed as a slight blush of embarrassment crept onto his face. "I lost track of time..." "Of course you did," said Lucio, taking a sip from his teacup. He laid it down upon the ground, empty, as he walked over to his student. "Congratulations. I'm sure you'll do Dragon Gunfire proud during the Grand Magic Games." Aaron bowed to his mentor indicating his thanks before looking back at him. "I'm still not sure though...there will be a lot of strong mages. I think I still need some more training." He signed as he looked at the garden his mentor tended. It was very beautiful and a nice scene change compared to the halls of Dragon Gunfire. "Then fight me," said Lucio plainly. "Fight you?" Asked the young Dragon Slayer. He had expected to do more drills or exercises. But a full on match would be something interesting. "Yes sir." He signed as he undid the straps the kept his swords in place. He then placed then leaned them against a rock and moved away. Lucio didn't exactly wait for his pupil to finish getting ready. While he was still getting prepared, Lucio rocketed towards Aaron, aiming a strong punch towards his cheek, imbued with Qui to weaken his opponent upon contact. While he didn't see the punch coming, his instincts kicked in when Lucio was close enough. With one of his swords still in his left hand he rotated on his heels. Concentrating his own Qui into his right elbow aimed at Lucio's temple. Switching the momentum of his punch in a downward motion, Lucio somersaulted past Aaron, ducking underneath his attack, while also getting out of range. He quickly got back to his feet, putting his hands in his pockets. "Your Mushin has most certainly improved. Although, you should've been able to sense my movements before I got anywhere near you." "Well that's why I train. With practice comes improvement." As he spoke he sprinted toward his opponent with speed that seemed unnatural even for a Dragon Slayer. This was also apart of his Mushin mindset. With his body moving without his full attention it allowed for him to move at his full speed. When he was within range he threw a right straight followed by a full body spinning kick. He did note that his speed when attacking was still slow. This was due to him still needing to actually think about his attacks rather than other movements. Lucio coated his arms in his own Qui again. Upon Aaron launching his punch, he moved his palm, changing the trajectory of Aaron's punch so that it missed, simultaneously sending his Qui into his body to cause him weaken from the lowered stamina. With the kick, he bent over backwards, doing a quick bridge before kicking upwards to hit Aaron in his chin. After finishing, he landed on his feet, prepared to continue the fight. With his leg still in the air Aaron again let is body move on its own. Bending his head back as if he were looking at the sky, and arching his back, Aaron effectively dodged the kick to his chin while taking a short step back. Realizing he was still holding his sword he lightly placed it on the ground before taking another tunning start at his opponent. He still wasn't quite used to his newfound speed, like he couldn't even feel his legs moving as he ran. This time he was smarter with his attack. About two feet before his opponent he stopped moving and skipped forward about a foot, bringing his right leg up in a chamber for a side kick, however, before he kicked he switched his legs, jumping with his left leg, aiming powerful, Qui infused roundhouse kick at his opponent's ribs. Then again, before his kick landed, he switched legs, jumping with his right leg and spinning to the right, aiming a hook kick at his opponents head. Despite the feints, Lucio didn't budge. Not until the true attack was upon him. Enhancing his strength with his Qui, he moved his arm in front of Aaron's attack. Grabbing onto his leg before he could retract the limb, Lucio aimed a palm strike towards Aaron's torso, utilizing his Shockwave Fist, pulling him closer to optimize the power of the strike. "You should know better Aaron. Feints don't work on Mushin practitioners. The only way to harm them is to be faster than them, or overwhelm them with numerous attacks at the same time." At one time, Aaron would have been worried about his leg being trapped. This wasn't that time. Utilizing the height that his leg was held at he jumped higher than he previously had. Concentrating his Qui on his leg and using his knee to parry the palm strike and move it out of the way. He then shot his leg out, aiming for Lucio's chest, in the attempt to push his opponent away while simultaneously getting control of his leg again. Lucio moved his free arm in the way of the kick. Although he blocked it, the kick still had enough force to send him skidding backwards. "Now that's better. Show me more." Not wanting to disappoint his mentor Aaron attacked first. This time he chose less flashy moves, sticking to his stronger styles of fighting. When he aimed his roundhouse kick, it wasn't aimed at Lucio's ribs, or his torso, it was aimed directly at his calf muscle. Low kicks were a specialty of his practiced styles, however, he never used them unless it was a close combat style fight. It was an attack meant to slow an opponent by stiking the muscle. Lucio's leg became surrounded in Qui, moving it into a defensive position as he used his enhanced strength to block the blow. However, there was a little something extra about the Qui he had just used to defend himself. The kick made contact with Lucio's leg, but he still didn't budge. The Qui Magnet 'had been activated. Lucio aimed a finger jab towards Aaron's knee joint, with the intent of shutting down the functions of his leg with a well-timed Qui burst. Shooting his arm downward, Aaron blocked and pushed away the finger jab with his forearm. He then sent a hard hook toward his mentor's jaw while simultaneously throwing an uppercut at the same target. Both strikes were enfused with Qui, and both were harder than his previous punches. It was a combo he designed for close quarters combat such as this. Using his other hand, Lucio quickly redirected both attacks with sharp strikes to each wrist, possessing the duel intention of disabling his hands. Upon finishing the act, he aimed a blast of energy towards Aaron's torso, with the intention of blasting him away. Even with his Mushin Aaron was still struck by the blast of energy. The only thing he could do to defend it was put up a wall with his Qui to prevent any adverse effects that would be caused by the blast of energy. Once struck he felt his entire body lurch backward as he fell to the ground. Lucky for him his leg detached after putting up his Qui wall, so he was able to roll backward and return to a standing position. "Even with the improvement, I'm still so far behind you." He said as he switched his fighting stance. Turning his feet to a forty-five degree angle, he lifted his left hand to his chin level while leaving his right hand outstreatched around his mid section. "You know," said Lucio, "I never said you could only use Qui." He stood still, hands in his pockets. Aaron nodded, taking this as a cue to use his full magic powers. Letting out a sigh he let flames coil around his body as he concentrated on his primary Dragon Slayer magic. "In all honesty, I wasn't using my other magic's because I wanted to focus on my martial arts capabilities...but that was always my problem wasn't it..." Finishing his sentence he moved in a flicker of crimson flames as he dashed around his opponent's left side before shifting momentum to throw another hard roundhouse kick coated in flames at Lucio's head. "'Purgatory Dragon's Claw." Suddenly, Lucio's body shifted into multiple forms. The attack of Aaron simply phased through his many body. The true Lucio suddenly reappeared in front of him, aiming a punch to his gut. "Counter Strike!" With his leg still in the air, Aaron shifted his element in seconds. Allowing the flames coating his body to be replaced by an icy blue aura. Changing the trajectory of his leg he pulled it back and threw an ice coated knee into Lucio's wrist as a block. This was the Arctic Dragon's Hard Knee and the ice coating his knee would help to prevent the effects of his opponents Qui from hitting him. He then planted his foot to the ground and spun to his left throwing an ice coated back fist at Lucio's temple. Lucio disappeared again. This time he reappeared behind him, aiming a punch to his back. Continuing his spin, Aaron immediately turned and blocked the attack with an ice covered arm. Then aimed his own punch at Lucio's chest. "Arctic Dragon's Shattering Fist." Lucio was just barely fast enough to catch Aaron's fist before it made contact. He also went to grip Aaron's other fist which he used to block his first attack. "Don't forget about every aspect of Qui." Lucio poured his magic into Aaron's body, with the intent to strip away his protective ice layer and drain the stamina of his student. A smirk appeared along Aaron's features as he let his mentor grip his wrist. Once he did he rotated that same arm into a position he felt comfortable in so that he too could grip his master's wrist. "I haven't. If anything, I was hoping to get into this position." Taking in a deep breath he roared a large Arctic Dragon's Roar at near point blank range. The ice created by this roar was a weaker version than his full power as he was unwilling to fully hurt his mentor. However it was still at temperature's below or just above zero degrees Fahrenheit. Ordinarily one would attempt to retreat from or dodge an incoming attack like this. Lucio wasn't most people. Lucio leaned backwards, letting go of Aaron's hands, but wrapping his legs around the Dragon Slayer's torso. The Roar would sail harmlessly over his torso, while Lucio would continue drawing Aaron of his stamina through his lower limbs. The Violet Dragon could only give a half growl half grown as his mentor avoided his attack while maintain the draining of Aaron's stamina. At this point he could feel his stamina leaving him. He heart was beating faster. His head hurt. His lungs were burning. It had been a while since he felt like this. But he loved it. With enough endurance to still support his stronger attacks he coated his knee in ice and striking repeatedly at Lucio's back. Lucio moved his arms behind his back, stopping Aaron's knee. Using it as a handhold, he used the might of his lower body to flip Aaron through the air, with the intent to slam his head into the ground beneath him.